Paper Snow Hearts
by Dinosaurrluverr
Summary: Sakura & Sasuke were besftriends until Sakura moved...Ten years later and she's moved back to Konoha and The person she thought he was in the past is the exact opposite of what he is now..Will they ever be friends again like they used to?
1. Chapter 1: Snow Flakes!

**I Do not own Naruto or any of the character's **

**I do not own any of the bands or any of the songs I may mention **

**So please enjoy this newest lil fanfic I made and please check out some of my other stories! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Snow Flakes <strong>

_"Saku-chan!" a small seven year old Saskue called running up to a crying girl with bright pink hair girl crying _

_The girl with bright pink hair looked up at the smiling boy her lime green eyes growing wide "Sasuke-kun." _

_The boy bent down and wiped the girls tears from her face "It's okay Sakura we are bestfriends and nothing_

_will ever change that not even if you move away to live with your Dad."_

_Sakura nodded and then threw her arms around the small boy "Okay Sasuke just don't ever ever forget me_

_okay?"_

_Sasuke nodded "Never ever."_

"Sakura!" My mother called from downstairs I shook the memory out of my head. Why in the hell am I thinking

about Sasuke? My heart dropped to my stomach. Thinking about that name made my insides hurt. My first ever

best friend I hasn't seen in about ten years. After My parent's divorced I went and lived with my dad but my

father is remarrying so I decided now is the best time to move back to konoha and live with my mother. I

wondered about Sasuke for awhile after I moved, we kept in touch but we eventually grew apart and lost contact

with eachother. I haven't thought about him in about five years but now all the memory of us two keep flooding

my head when I stepped back into my home town of Konoha. My mother remarried to my step dad Daven and I

have a six year old half sister Sara. I get along with them more than I do my father because my father is much

more stricter. I wonder how the gang has been all this time? I remeber it was always me , Sasuke, Hinata and

Naruto. The four of us were inseparable that is until I moved to Suna to go live with my father. There I met my

newest best-friends/band-mates. We are a garage band nothing too famous. We do some gigs at night clubs but

that's about it. I'm hella nervous about my first day at Konoha High but if I get to see the gang again then

everythign should be alright. I mean how much can everyone change? I bet Hinata is still the shy timid girl and

Naruto is the loud idiot and Sasuke is still Sasuke. I pulled on a black "Asking Alexandria" band tee and some deep

purple zebra skinny jeans and laced up my combat boots. I brushed my long bright pink hair which reached down

to my waist. I know that I have changed alot since then, I'm not such a cry baby anymore and I won't back down

without a fight. I pulled on my neon rainbow hoodie, grabbed my backpack and car keys. I walked downstairs to

see my mother and step dad at the kitchen table giggling over something. I've never seen my mother more

happier when she's with Daven and Thank god he makes her happy. Because otherwise she would be Godzilla

over everything. I sat down across from them and scooped food onto my plate.

"Saku." I looked over to see my tiny six year old half-sister Sara smiling at me. She's such a cheerful child. She

has very pale brown hair and light green eyes. The eyes we both inherit from are mother. I don't however know

where I get my natural bright pink hair from? I was always bullied because of it but now I'm proud of it. It means

that I'm different. Which being different never hurt anyone.

"So Sakura." My mother said as I crammed a forkful of pancakes in my mouth "are you nevous about today?"

I nodded swallowing "Yea."

"Haha." Daven laughed "Don't be nervous Dear you will be fine."

I smiled getting up "I know and thanks for breakfast."

As I walked outside towards my black shiny SUV I noticed that it was snowing. The snowflakes clung to the

ground and scattered in the wind like tiny peices of paper. Maybe this is a sign that today is going to be strange. I

shook the thought out of my head and climbed into my car and drove off towards Konoha High School.

"Class we have a new student joing us today." Kashi Sensei announced as I awkwardly stood beside him

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." I said trying to keep my voice steady

"Yes." Kakashi Sensei said cutting me off "She came from Suna High and-"

"The Sakura Haruno." a loud Blonde stood up screaming

I cringed that idiot "Naruto?"

The idiot blonde nodded "Yep, long time no see."

"Yea." I said

"Excuse me Haruno, Uzamaki would you both re frame from interrupting my class for reunions." Kakashi Sensei aid

his clearing his throat I nodded and took the seat behind Naruto who ushered me towards it. The classroom was

busy talking aboutthings and Kakashi was reading some orange book. I looked up to see Naruto staring at me. He

has change alotsince I last saw him. Then he was a short scrawny boy with wild spiky hair. Now he is taller,

leaner and his spiky hair is longer and wilder than ever. He still has the same cat whisker birthmarks on his cheeks

and the same clearblue eyes. He's also as loud as ever maybe some people never change.

"So where the hell have you been?" He asked

"I lived with my dad in Suna and he's remarrying so I decided to give them some space so I move back here." I

said simply

"Oh." Naruto said "You know you've changed allot Sakura. Yea when you walked in I almost didn't recognize you."

I laughed at his comment "And your still the loud idiot from before."

He made a face "I'm not an idiot."

"yea sure."

"So anyway aside from my smartness have you seen the rest of the old gang yet?" He asked

"Nope." I said "Do you guys still hangout and stuff?"

"Me and Hinata are dating." He said with a big smile plastered on his face "We've been dating for about four years

and Sasuke doesn't run in the same cliche as us."

"Congrats." I said high-fiving him "But is Sasuke the same?"

"Thanks." He said "and nope, he's a big time play boy who thinks he's all that because he's the number one model

right now."

My jaw dropped "Sasuke's a model?"

"Yup."

After that class ended I was walking outside towards my next class P.E. with Coach Guy and the snow was falling

faster than before. Why don't they call school off? I really needa get more sleep I thought when I bumped into

some tall guy. I looked up to meet two onyx orbs glaring back at me. I jumped back and bowed to my waist

"I'm sorry."

"Haha." The boy said "It's okay it was uhh totally my fault."

I looked up to see a drop dead gorgeous guy standing in front of me. He had black hair that was so black it looked

like it was dipped in an ink cartilage and it was styled to resemble a star in the back. He wore all black with some

tiny snow flakes resting on his jacket. I think I have died and went to heaven.

"okay." I said

"Hey do you wanna go back to my place I needa girl for tonight." He whispered leaning closer towards me

Never mind this jerk is a total pervert! I kicked him in his groin and spat out "What do I look like a fucking whore.

um no thank you Pervert. Go find some other girl!"

"Sakura there you are." Naruto yelled running towards me

"Sakura?" The black haired boy said puzzled

"Yea?" I said "that's my name Sakura Haruno why?"

"Sakura Haruno." The black haired boy said "The crybaby who i always had to watch over?"

I gave him a look "What the fuck who are you?"

"Um Sakura-chan" Naruto said from behind me "That's Sasuke"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! a Clifhanger D:<strong>

**Don't murder mehhh lol**

**I shall update soon but in the meantime please leave so sweet reviews/comments nothing too harsh okay? (:**

**Thank you for reading! x)**

**3 Brittany 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Relizations?

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Characters **

**I o NOt own any of the Bands I may mention!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! **

**Thank you all for the so sweet comments that fueled me to stay up on a school night to write!**

**So please enjoy the newest update! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Snow Relizations!<strong>

_"Sakura?" The black haired boy said puzzled_

_"Yea?" I said "that's my name Sakura Haruno why?"_

_"Sakura Haruno." The black haired boy said "The crybaby who i always had to watch over?"_

_I gave him a look "What the fuck who are you?"_

_"Um Sakura-chan" Naruto said from behind me "That's Sasuke"_

__I looked at the idiot blonde standing next to me and back at the raven haired boy? This pervert is Sasuke? My

Sasuke? I shook my head and gave the guy standing infront of me a glare from hell.

"No way." Sasuke breathed "It's really you!"

"Yea." Naruto butted in "I couldn't believe it either this morning!"

"Shut it dobe no one was talking to you." Sasuke said

"What the hell Teme." Naruto shot back "Your the one who needs to shut it, you made her pissed!"

"No. I think it was you dobe." Sasuke laughed

"Teme." Naruto growled

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Shut the fuck up!" I half screamed annoyed "Right now both of you are pissing me off."

"Wow." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow "I like them feisty."

I rolled my eyes at his comment "What? aids?"

Naruto busted out laughing at my comment and Sasuke ignored it "No. Women."

"Okay." I shot back "But remember to use protection don't wanna catch stupidity no wait I think you have."

"What the fuck?" He said "No I haven't and why are you being such a bitch to me Sakura?"

"I'm not Sasuke your clearly the pervert here."

"SO what I'm a seventeen year old guy and yes kill me for loving sex." He half screamed

"I didn't say any of that genius."

"You were thinking it."

"No I wasn't!" I screamed

"Then what were you thinking then?" He asked

"That I hate you for never talking to me when I moved away and how you were my first bestfriend and my first

love dipshit!" I blurted out oh shit did I just say that? Oh man someone kill me now!

Sasuke paused taking it all in "Sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked puzzled

"But I never thought of you that way and I don't nee friends either they are useless. The reason why I never

called you or anything was because You. Were. Annoying."

After hearing those words I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces and then came those damn tears. I dropped to

my knees as Naruto yelled at Sasuke who just stood there all calm. So much tears came out that I couldn't wipe

them all so it rolled down my face. Sasuke my first bestfriend wasn't really my friend to begin with? This makes no

sense to me at all. I guess the only one who has really changed a whole lot in my gang of friends was him. A

million emotions ran through my mind. Hurt. Anger. Sorrow. I hate this feeling and i kind of new that Sasuke never

liked me like that because he had a crush on some other chick by the name of Ino back then. After Naruto went off

on him Sasuke walked away like nothing ever happened. I wasn't thinking as I got up and ran over to Sasuke. I

smacked him so hard in face that my hand print was left on the left side of his cheek. I gasped wide eyed and

stepped back looking at the red mark now on his face. He didn't even look at me and kept on walking. I am

nothing to him not a friend or anything. Well Sasuke-kun two can play at this game.

"Sasuke!" I screamed

He stopped and turned around to face me "What?"

"I'm going to be your friend you just wait! Friends aren't useless!" I screamed smirking

He shrugged his shoulders "Whatever suit yourself but it won't work."

"You don't know that." I said but he turned back around an kept walking

I am so going to make Sasuke see that friends aren't useless.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short but it's rushed and I just wanted to give you guys something to sustain your cravings for updates hehe! ^_^ <strong>

**I shall try to update soon as I can! (:**

**Okie love yall! x) **


End file.
